On The Mend
by Rai-Child
Summary: If his fate was like that of the ruined toy, just to be cast aside and replaced, Raidou was done for. Of course, Genma knew better. GenRai, KakaIru. Oneshot.


On The Mend

Oneshot

By: Rai-Child

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Summary: If his fate was like that of the ruined toy, just to be cast aside and replaced, Raidou was done for. Of course, Genma knew better. GenRai, KakaIru. Oneshot.

Author's Note: _Nothing special really, just felt like writing something GenRai. X3_

-----

The new routine is different to the previous one.

In the eyes of Namiashi Raidou, he himself will never be good enough. For anything. For anyone.

_Iruka-sensei copes... Why can't you?_

_You can just leave it and move on-_

_It's been a week already. Tsunade-sama will not be pleased._

It's time for his return. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad had it been a mere _detail, _but as far as he can see, it's much more than that. The mark moves from his cheek right down to graze his hip, an almost fluid trail of marred skin that had him screaming in pain and writhing hopelessly in the grip of the shinobi that had performed the lightning-jutsu in the first place.

_At least it's just me..._

_Iruka-_

Iruka. They weren't so different, after all. Still- the scar across the schoolteacher's face must have held much more than just hurt on a physical level. Raidou had heard it before, one night a few weeks ago when he had been off in search of Genma. The younger Jounin had been late back from his latest mission; very late. He hadn't returned until the next morning, albeit bloody and bruised. There had been complications.

He wasn't the only one to have been thrown into a state of unease that night.

Raidou's initial search had taken him all the way to Kakashi and Iruka's building- he had been planning to check if Genma had gone there first for some reason, but something had made him stop as he crouched outside a particular window, looking into the tiny flat...

He was met with the expanse of hallway, knowing better than to go peering into other people's bedrooms, but the heart-wrenching yell that suddenly rang out from the first door on the left nearly had him falling off the thin ledge in shock.

Kakashi never tells anyone of the many times the Chuunin wakes up screaming, doubled over with his head in his hands, shouting and sobbing until he's held, soothed, by a familiar presence. As far as Hatake Kakashi is concerned- the secret stays within the two of them. He's never told anyone the exact reason _why _Iruka-sensei shrieks for his dead parents approximately once every fortnight, and the people in the flats around them simply offer their sympathy and privately assume the worst. Still, they'll never know.

What Raidou saw shocked him, as he quickly moved around to the bedroom window, but he said nothing. Did nothing. Slipped away into the quiet of the night, leaving Kakashi to comfort the mess of nerves like it was nothing new.

Raidou was sure this wasn't the first time such an incident had taken place.

Back to the mirror. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was never one for appearances, but he worries for _Genma, _having avoided him for the past few hours. The bandages were off, that metaphorical mask he had been hiding behind removed, and now it was just him. Pure Namiashi. Nothing to shield him.

Genma would never forgive him for this. The senbon-sucking nin had been initially angry, visibly resisting the urge to smack the older man in the face, instead hugging him so tight he could barely breath, all the while scolding him for his stupidity. The mission had been meant for _him. _Raidou had no right to... To just go off and...

_"How the hell could you do this to yourself..."_

This is where Iruka and Raidou differ. Raidou's injury hurts Genma more than it does himself.

It's a painful reminder of exactly _why _Raidou went off on Genma's mission. Filled in the report like nothing had happened. Tsunade had been fuming, naturally, but everything melted once the medic-nin deemed the Jounin fit for visitors. Genma neatly stole the pass. Raidou was an idiot, and therefore needed to be informed of his stupidity.

For the second time in his life, the first being the incident during which the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Genma had cried, and _meant it. _A scraped knee or two picked up during his younger academy years was nothing in comparison to-

_"You could have _died, _you prick!" _It had been... Oddly comforting, despite the profanities. Raidou had been wrong. It wasn't just him who had been hurt.

Now, the bandages lie by his feet, slightly sticky from sweat and blood. Raidou quickly pulls his uniform on, the cotton painful against the scar. It's still fresh. Still hasn't healed properly. One last look in the mirror, and he's off, locking the door to their flat behind him.

The need to gauge Genma's reaction is quickly met with resistance from his newfound _shyness, _but still he wanders on, making his way slowly through the Konoha streets. He plays their 'reunion' over and over in his head, not liking the fact that the outcome could well be unpleasant. On one hand, Genma could forgive. Move on. Love him for _who he was, _and on the other, Genma could run from the situation.

_If I don't look like myself anymore..._

Something caught his eye.

A small, ragged, cloth doll, obviously well-loved, lying in the middle of the street. It was torn- one limb hanging sadly by mere threads and two others missing entirely. A broken toy. What child loves a broken toy? It's something to be mourned briefly and then either set on a shelf, gathering dust, or slung into the rubbish bin. If it can't be fixed... Useless. Just like the doll. The missing arm and leg were nowhere in sight.

Some child would be crying, when the remains were discovered. It was a sad thought, but still, that was life. It was strange, comparing himself to some inanimate object, but still, Raidou set the mutilated doll on the wall, saving it from any further damage. The stitched smile seemed forced, button eyes regarding him with something resembling pity, or maybe it was just the dirt smudged across the pale material of its face, giving the illusion of an expression.

Raidou knew where he would find the other Jounin- most likely handing in any completed paperwork, or, in Kakashi's case, being yelled at by Iruka-sensei for _not _handing in completed paperwork. Unless any missions were underway, which Genma _definitely _hadn't taken, this was always the time of day for wrapping everything up for the evening.

If his fate was like that of the ruined toy, Raidou was done for.

He had barely stepped into the corridor when something _else _caught his eye- an odd mixture of green and black, (evidently the typical Jounin uniform), barrelling into his chest, freezing him to the spot and knocking all of the air from his lungs-

_"Gen-chan?" _Shiranui Genma grinned around his senbon, noting the look of confusion and giving a low whistle. He shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

_That's... Wait- he's smiling._

_It's a good thing. He doesn't care about the scar... You have to speak-_

_Say something good. Romantic. Clever... Anything._

"Gen-chan, you're... Can't breathe..."

_Smooth, Raidou... Very smooth... _The hold around his ribs was mercifully loosened.

"_Kami-sama... _I'm glad, y'know..."

"Wha?"

"You're still my idiot." Though the physical damage remained, a more important part of him was instantly healed.

Outside, a small, pigtailed individual scooped up the damaged toy and carefully carried it home, whispering a promise- something about _'getting Mommy to patch you up'. _The doll wasn't about to be set on the shelf, or thrown away, to be replaced by a newer model...

The little girl grinned around the lollipop in her mouth, noting the same, stitched smile. She shook her head.

"Nasty boys. You'll look fine once Mommy's got the new material for your leg." The doll said nothing. The girl smiled again, sandalled feet slapping on the pavement as she trotted in the direction of her house. "I'm happy, Dolly..."

Pause.

"I really thought I'd lost you."

-----

_Owari. _

_Ally_


End file.
